Celos de novia
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Sasha siempre supo que Ymir era celosa, y lo comprobó cuando abrazó a la pequeña diosa rubia, sin embargo, ¿por que se enojaría como fiera con periodo al verla colgada del cuello de Berth? [DRABBLE][BERUYUMI/leve BeruSasha]
**OHH,YEAAH~, VOLVI DEL INFRAMUNDO PARA DEJAR UN DRABBLE HECHO A LA LOCA, POR QUE MI GATO CARMELO (INSPIRACIÓN),APARECIÓ PARA EMEGER ILUMINADA.**

 **ESTA VEZ ES UN BERUYUMISASHA. SEEH~,AMO ESE TRÍO SENSUALON. EL beruSasha es mi placer culposo, pero nada mas'na, algo asi como el EreAnni pero menos intenso,hehehe.**

disfrutad la lectura~

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Celos de novia**

 **DRABBLE by Takeshi Maki**

-¡¿De verdad piensas regalármelo?!—se escucho el ruidoso grito de Sasha Braus, que con ello, se aseguró no intencionalmente, de romper los tímpanos de su compañero del costado.

Los ojos de la mayoría de los reclutas, posaron sus ojos en la escena que estaba montando la soldado de la antigua Escocia, poniendo nervioso a todo el que formase parte de su mesa, a excepción de Annie Leonhardt.

-S-si, Sasha.—afirmó el joven pelinegro con quien hablaba la chica.—Te regalo mi pan, no es que tenga tanta hambre, y-y tu lo deseas mas que yo.—finalizó Bertholtd Hoover, el cadete mas alto en toda la tropa 104°,aunque según la mayoría de sus camaradas, era el mas tímido de todos,incluso superando a Arlet.

Sin embargo, para los ojos de la cazadora del escuadrón, él muchacho ya no era el simple Bertholtd Hoover que parecía ser tan silencioso y reservado, ahora, lo que su panorama veía— _claramente una ilusión hecha por su mente hambrienta—_ , era la imagen de una apuesto joven de preciosos ojos brillosos, facciones hermosas y nobles , y con una figura de lo que muchas mujeres llamaban: _"El hombre soñado"._ Él era mejor que cualquier hombre con los que se había cruzado. Mejor que Marco, mejor que Armin, mejor que Connie, y sin duda era mucho mejor que Jean.

Sasha podía jurar que lloraría en esos instantes, o que al menos iba a pasarle algún impulso energético como cuando conoció a Christa Lenz. ¿Cómo se iba a controlar si alguien le estaba **regalando** su comida?. Estaba rodeada de deidades, una pequeña diosa y…

-¡ Eres un Príncipe!—Grito la muchacha, lanzándose al cuello del mas alto, sin importarle que se estaba por subir a la mesa donde ella, Leonhardt, Connie, Reiner y el susodicho "Príncipe", estaban cenando. Su mejor amigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aguantándose una risa— _lo normal en Springer—_ , el rubio alemán parecía mirar la situación con cierta picardía, que paso desapercibido por Braus mas no por Hoover, y en cuanto a Annie..bien, eso la sorprendía, no es que su mejor amigo tuviera tantas fanáticas.

Mientras tanto, el joven azabache trataba de asimilar su situación. Una chica había atravesado media mesa— _mas bien, la salto cual gato montés—_ ,solo para abrazarlo y colgarse de su cuello como un koala bebé.

" _Supongo que así es Sasha…"—_ dedujo, a lo que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la joven escocesa.

-¡Eres un príncipe!¡Un príncipe!—chilló Sasha, sin soltar al muchacho de Alemania.

-V-vale,vale..

De momento, algo que la chica dijo, fue algo que sinceramente no se lo esperaba, y eso seguramente había sido la gota que colmo el vaso de _ella._ Y si, esa _ella_ no era Sasha Braus.

-¡Cásate conmigo!—vociferó la castaña de coleta alta. Exacto, esa había sido la frase que colmo a cierta señorita que se hallaba a unos metros de ellos, observando todo cual fiera a punto de atacar a su presa, aunque desde luego, nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera Hoover.

-S-sasha…-balbuceó el recién nombrado _Príncipe._

-¡Por favor,eres todo un príncipe!¡jamas voy a encontrar a otro igual!— comentó divertida.

-Dios…

El pelinegro intentó apartar a la cadete de la manera mas delicada posible, y de esa manera retomaría su espacia personal que su amiga había invadido. Con una tímida sonrisa, intento hacerlo y dejar de lado el espectáculo que habían armado, no obstante, la presencia de otro individuo a espaldas de la castañiza, lo dejo atónito, borrando cualquier expresión que no sea miedo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?— la voz , notablemente molesta y cínica, hizo que todos los miembros de la mesa se voltearan hacia ella. Y se sorprendieron al saber que no era nada mas y nada menos que la propia Ymir, quien con su semblante apático y fastidiado, les dedicó una mirada atorrante a todo quien no sea alemán de cabello negro y a una chiquilla escocesa de cabellera castaña oscura y de problemas de alimentación.

-¡Hey, Ymir!¿Como va todo?—saludo la infantil Braus,llevándose algo de pan a la boca y sin soltar el cuello de Hoover, y mucho menos bajarse de la mesa; algo que había enojado a la nórdica.

-Hola , que tal.—masculló enojada, logrando hacer un contacto visual con Berth, haciéndolo intimidar, como si quisiera saltar encima de él— _no sin antes botar a Braus —_ solo para decirle todos los insultos en todos los idiomas en lo que sabía y en los que no.—¿acabaron?

Sasha ladeó la cabeza. Bertholtd tragó saliva de forma sonora, sabía que eso de ser amable con las chicas glotonas no era buena idea. Estúpido Reiner por decirle que sea mas sociable.

-¿a que te refi-

-Largo.—Profirió la morena de pecas,señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás, como si le dedicase una invitación a retirarse.

La castaña no parecía entender nada— _al igual que casi todos—_ , sin embargo, la mirada fulminante de Ymir fue suficiente acción como para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Trago el pedazo de pan que tenía en su boca, se separó de Hoover y se fue de manera asustadiza hacia la mesa de Jean y Marco, y desde luego, que siguiéndole los talones la persiguió Connie, con una carcajada que no aguantaba mas.

La morena al ver que Braus se alejó lo suficiente, asintió para si misma y le dedicó otra mirada a Berth, quien por primera vez, sonrió con nervios.

Sin duda alguna, Ymir era una novia muy celosa.

* * *

 **Pues sí, en este drabble hay mas Sasha x Berth, que otra cosa, aunque al final el BeruYumi resulto ser cannon (en mi drabble). Para los que no saben, Sasha tiene descendencia de Escocia o eso leí en una pagina, mientras que tanto Bertholtd como Reiner son de Alemania, a diferecia de su pequeña Annie, que es rusa. Ymir, por su parte, viene de los países nórdicos, por la mitología nórdica, ella viene especificamente de Suecia (las fujoshis que ven Hetalia saben por que lo digo)**

 **si quieren saber mas pues, Jean es Francia, Marco de Bélgica, Christa (o Historia Reiss) es una alemana, y pues Connie es de estados unidos al igual que Erwin Smith (cof Chris Evans cof ), en cuanto a Levi y a Hanji, bonno, eso es facíl, mas franceses, y el trío de shiganshina, Eren es aleman (hijo de Hitler), Mikasa es japonesa logicamente y Armin vendría siendo el único ingles entre tantos franceses o alemanes.**

 **jaja me fui por las ramas.**

 **espero lo gozen~**

 **atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
